


A Delicious First Time

by shitpostNico (vaporwaveNico)



Category: SPLENDIDEST OTOGE
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporwaveNico/pseuds/shitpostNico
Summary: An absolutely beautiful story about the sweetness of love, featuring a 4-year old obscure otome game. Posted on tumblr circa 2014, although I can't actually find it now rip





	A Delicious First Time

He lit a vanilla candle, and I tried not to laugh.

 

Tira's amber eyes looked up at me, questioning.

 

"Candles are romantic for humans, yes?"

 

I couldn't help but let a giggle escape. My living cake boy was lighting scented candles for me. He was wearing ripped jeans and a portal tee shirt. He did not find it amusing, but I bought it for him and he caved after I pouted and called him by his full name.

 

"What is considered romantic for cakes, anyways?"

 

Tiramisu paused with the match still lit between his fingers. "I have never spoken with another cake on the matter." He blew out the match.

 

I put my hands on his face, smelling espresso and cocoa powder.

 

"You look so good, I could eat you up."

 

Tiramisu rolled his eyes. A month into dating, and my cake jokes were getting a little too sickly sweet for him. (I told him he could go frost himself.)

 

"I know what else you could eat." He looked at me, all heat in his caramel colored eyes.

 

I felt heat in my cheeks as well. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night we were going to...

 

"Come here, my perfect little parfait." His arms wrapped around me like a warm cinnamon pretzel. I felt myself melt into him. We were doing this. We were doing this. This was happening. I was losing my virginity to a cake.

 

I could feel his hands move across my back with a grace a month-year-old cake had no right to possess, like the way dark chocolate glides across the tongue.

 

"I-I've never had that flavor before."

 

Even he grinned at that.

 

"I promise, it's not an acquired taste." His lips found my neck, trailing sugary kisses down to my collarbone.

 

"Don't worry honey, I'll swallow." I whispered into his ear, nibbling at his ear lobes.

 

"Sweetheart, I don't even mind if you bite."

 

I nipped at his neck, catching a whiff of deep chocolate. His skin was actually covered in sugar. My boyfriend was covered in sugar.

 

His warm hands reached under my chin suddenly, pressing my lips to his powdered ones. A taste of sweetness filled my mouth as his tongue delicately caressed mine. The mingling of the coffee and the cocoa left me speechless. "Tiramisu... you're delicious."

 

He looked at me, his eyes tender and longing.

 

"I was made with love. Your love, my sugar plum princess." 

 

"I love you, Tiramisu."

 

"I love you too, Cupcake."

 

I grinned at him. He grinned back, all affection. His forehead pressed to mine, rubbing our noses together. He kissed my forehead and his hands moved to my shoulders, slipping underneath the straps of my dress. "Can I see underneath another layer?"

 

"I want you all the way down to my filling."

 

His hands found the zipper, pulling it down slowly. The dress slipped off with ease. "You are amazing, Cupcake..."

 

I sat on the bed, looking up at him. "It's time for my dessert." 

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the reason I made an ao3 but there was no tag for this back then lmao


End file.
